memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Juliet O'Hara
Juliet Lynn "Jules" O'Hara is a female Human who is Junior Detective in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. Juliet discloses that she has an offer to be the Head Detective of the San Francisco SCIS Department, and looks for the input of her friends and colleagues, particularly Shawn. At first, simply for his sake, she appears to have decided not to go. Shawn moves to San Francisco with her, and proposes to her, which she accepts, but the ring is stolen out of Shawn's hands at the last minute, resulting in them chasing after the criminal together. Biography Born in 2332, she was raised in a family of brothers and is shown to be close with both her parents and her siblings. Although she is initially frustrated by her coworkers not taking her seriously enough due to her relatively young age, as the series progresses she is given more responsibility, taking charge of the station when authority figures weren't present. Juliet grew up with an absent father, as her dad, Frank, was a con man who left her. Their relationship was fixed, when Frank reveals to Juliet that he did come to her events growing up, just didn't reveal himself. Juliet has a step dad, named Lloyd. He too had some legal troubles back in the day, but never told Maryanne because he didn't want to be another Frank. It is possible that this is the man that was introduced, when Shawn first meets her and reveals that her parents had been married for 30 years. Juliet is shown to have many hobbies. Juliet O'Hara first appears undercover, as a recently-transferred junior detective from Miami Beach, where she attended the University of Miami, replacing Lucinda Barry as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's partner. She has grown more assertive with her partner, and that a strange mutual respect has developed between them. Juliet left to be the Head Detective of the San Francisco SCIS Department in San Francisco. Shawn moves to San Francisco with her, and proposes to her, which she accepts. Personality Juliet seems to present a gentle counterpoint to Lassiter's gruff, rigid style. She reminds her partner repeatedly to "be sensitive" with the media, the victims, and the witnesses of their cases. She has shown that she cares for her partner by helping Shawn solve a case for him (in order to get him back on his feet when he was upset about his separation with his wife), by refusing to believe that he has died and also through little things, like trying to arrange a birthday party for him. Juliet also showed that she cared for Carlton's well-being when she allowed his girlfriend, Marlowe, to live with her and Shawn in order to allow Carlton to be with her more often. On the other hand, she has also been very competitive with him, like the time when they were trying to prove who was better based on their scores on the detective exam (Juliet scored 98.4%, taking the exam in Miami, to Lassie's 97.2%, although Shawn rather killed the debate by revealing that he had, at age 15, scored a perfect 100% on the test). She also has a strong friendship with Lassiter, who acts like a brother towards her. Similarly, she has been almost sneaky about getting what she wants, when she got Woody, the department's coroner, and Ursula, Marlowe's parole officer and a woman who still loved Carlton, together. As Ursula was not allowing Marlowe and Carlton to live together, which was caused by a resentment towards Carlton when he never called her back after a one-night stand, Juliet's arrangement for her with Woody made her more lenient towards the two of them. Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Santa Barbara SCIS Department personnel